Firey/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Firey and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships anymore. Announcer In "Bridge Crossing", during Cake at Stake Announcer aimed Firey's cake away from where he was, resulting in Firey raging and telling him that he's going to crush him. In "A Leg Up in the Race", as a twist, Announcer threw a water balloon, which popped Bubble and killed Firey. In "Rescission", Announcer laughed at Firey's first fail. In "Gardening Hero", he wanted to include himself in the friendship, but Firey refused. Later he sold Firey's vehicle because of budget cuts. In "Hurtful!", he was devastated with Announcer slicing Cheese Orb, saying that Cheese Orb was his friend. Later, Announcer ordered Firey to hold the "VOTE ME OUT!" sign. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", he won a bet, which Firey lost all of his life earnings. Announcer used the money to buy the Final 3 new Recovery Centers, including one for Firey. He killed Firey before killing Leafy at the end of the episode. Status: Friends Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell made his team lose by giving them the Twinkle of Contagion. Status: Minor Enemies Blocky In "Take the Plunge", Blocky uses his edge to plug a leak that Firey screams about. In "Crybaby!", during the crying contest, Blocky grabs Firey and uses him to melt Ice Cube. In "Lofty", Blocky is among the crowd that laughs in the faces of Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Firey, Coiny, and Rocky. When Coiny slaps Firey, Blocky is waiting with a nail at his destination to pop his balloon. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Blocky is once again among the crowd that laughs in the faces of the losers, Tennis Ball, Firey, and Coiny. However, this time, he holds up a couple of signs calling them "Losers." In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Blocky loses his balance and lands in Firey, dying and causing Firey to run away and die as well. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Blocky calls out to Firey for rescue when he's on a cliff. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Firey takes away 40 points from Blocky because he was mean to Bubble. In "The Reveal", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky suspends the Firey Recovery Center over a lake, killing Firey endlessly. In "The Glistening", Blocky votes for Firey to be eliminated, saying "Gotta put out the fire." In "Return of the Hang Glider", Blocky would prefer Firey not win Dream Island, because he's deadly. Firey lets Blocky onto Dream Island. When Firey and Coiny tell Flower to stop, Blocky says that it's the first time those two have ever agreed without arguing, he thinks. Status: Plaything (Blocky's side) Bomby In "Lofty", Firey lands next to Bomby, lighting his fuse. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Firey lands on Bomby's fuse, causing him to explode. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Gelatin orders Firey to go ignite Bomby, so he does just that. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny convinces Bomby to switch by threatening to ignite him with Firey. Status: One sided Enemies (Bomby's side) Tool (Firey's side) Book In "Get Digging", Golf Ball discusses the means of getting yoyleberries with Firey and Book. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Firey tells Book that she must not be very well-read. Book takes offense to this and injects Firey with freeze juice. In "Welcome Back", Book mentions while walking to the HPRC with Pencil that "we've gotten Firey punished, and all." Status: Enemies Bubble In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Firey takes away 40 points from Blocky because he was really mean to Bubble. In "Rescission", Firey shoots Bubble with Emergency Button, killing her, and asking Pencil if it was just so funny. In "Gardening Hero", after Firey's spaceship is sold, Bubble zaps firey with her laser, killing him. In "Hurtful!", Bubble questions why Firey is making a cake when a clump of dirt would do just as well. Firey gets offended by this, asking what Coiny has done to them. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Bubble suggests to Firey that he should try burning the bugs. When he says that it won't work, she encourages him to just try. As a result, Firey fakes getting eaten, to which Bubble acts concerned. This is also the first, and only time that Bubble has ever mentioned Firey's name. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Bubble, Match, and Pencil tell Firey to let them onto Dream Island, which he does. In "Questions Answered", Firey laughs at Bubble's silly answer. Status: Friends Coiny BFDI In "Take the Plunge", Firey calls Coiny, "so dumb", and then Coiny calls Firey easy to slap. When Firey tells Match that she made a good choice picking him for their team, Coiny responds sarcastically with "Yeah, right. As if." In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Coiny blows a raspberry at Firey, so Firey slaps him really hard. Later, Coiny is stepping on Firey's hand, so Firey slaps him again, harder. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Firey laughs when Coiny falls in the hole formed by Woody. In "Sweet Tooth", Firey and Coiny are eyeing each other aggressively. Later, Firey teases Coiny for needing an oven, because Firey is his own oven. Shortly afterward, Firey laughs at the sight of Eraser and Pen spending Coiny. In "Bridge Crossing", You can once again see them staring at each other when you can see all the contestants next to the bridges. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Coiny refers to Firey as a dumb jerk. When his entire team votes for Firey to join, Coiny votes against him, assuming his vote matters more. When Snowball picks Firey for their team, Coiny tells him that he hates Firey, and asks why he did that. Firey walks over, complaining that Coiny is now on his team. In "Cycle of Life", Firey steps on Coiny's foot, intentionally. When the wheel lands on Firey, Coiny says "Oh no." In opposition to Ice Cube's statement, Coiny says that Firey is a slow runner. Firey then calls Coiny dumb and does not thank him. Firey laughs when Coiny is not selected for the team, and then Coiny slaps Firey. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Announcer cites Coiny and Firey as an example of people with arch-enemies. When Firey ends up on Coiny's team again, they argue and exchange another slap. In the team picture for Another Name, Firey and Coiny are glaring at each other. During the challenge, Firey and Coiny glare at each other even more, and are frightened when they realize their legs are tied together. They also slap each other later. When Firey exclaims that they're ahead, Coiny tells him to be quiet, causing another argument. In "Crybaby!", Coiny forgot that water is Firey's poison. Also they slap each other. Later, Firey and Coiny are the ones on Another Name who hold the ski poles. During the handstand contest, Coiny laughs at Firey, then they exchange slaps and both fall over, losing. In "Lofty", Coiny insults Firey, and then they slap a lot. When Golf Ball asks why they slap, they call each other jerks. At Cake at Stake, they exchange grrs when they find out that each other are safe. Then they start slapping, to the dismay of Tennis Ball. Before and after climbing the stairs, Firey makes a weird face and shakes his arm at Coiny. While climbing the stairs, they slap each other. Later, Coiny laughs when Firey screams due to his fear of heights. When Coiny slaps Firey, Blocky is waiting with a nail at his destination to pop his balloon. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Firey calls Coiny worthless, and Coiny responds saying he meant priceless. Then Coiny says Firey doesn't have a brain. They argue some more. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Firey slaps Tennis Ball because he needs to fill the void of not being able to slap Coiny. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Firey laughs when Coiny drowns in bread. In "The Reveal", Firey mentions that being in the final 8 without Coiny is wonderful. In "Gardening Hero", Coiny complains that someone as stupid as Firey is still in and he isn't. In "The Glistening", Coiny was going to vote for Firey, but then he decided to, instead, vote for Firey. In "Hurtful!", Firey meets Invisible Coiny (A recommended character variant of Coiny) in the TLC and says that it's good to see him where he belong, then gets slapped. Then Firey is appalled to see Leafy, Bubble, and Flower make dirt cakes like Coiny. In "Return of the Hang Glider"", Coiny votes for Leafy because he doesn't want to vote for Firey. When Firey wins, Coiny falls over, defeated. At the entrance to Dream Island, Coiny explains to Firey that he's grown closer to him than anyone he's ever known. Firey lets him in. When Firey and Coiny tell Flower to stop, Blocky says that it's the first time the two of them have ever agreed without arguing, he thinks. Firey and Coiny hug. Status: Enemies (Friends in BFDI 25) BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Coiny's favorite screen is spikes falling on Firey. Firey's is spikes falling on Coiny. When Firey attempts to slap Coiny, he switches teams. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Bomby denies Coiny's invitation to join WOAH Bunch, Coiny convinces him to switch by threatening to ignite him with Firey. Later, when Coiny is reminded of Firey's victory in season 1, he shouts "bleh!" In "No More Snow!", Coiny yells at the Firey Speaker Box, calling him stupid, because Firey made him. Status: Enemies BFB In BFB, It is confirmed that Coiny no longer hates Firey since they both like Loser and are on the same team, also sitting with Snowball. In "Four Goes Too Far" Coiny slaps Firey after Firey made the conclusion Black Hole has the twinkle, in which Black Hole has no eyes. It is possible that they are enemies again. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", however, when Firey throws the ball and misses, Coiny then picks it up and throws it himself. Status: Friends David In "Reveal Novum", David defeats Firey in the staring contest by scaring him, which causes him to blink multiple times. In "Rescission", Firey burned David in order to get to the top. After David's elimination in "Gardening Hero", Firey tells Leafy that David was weird. Status: Enemies Donut In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Pencil sets Donut on fire with Firey. In "Get in the Van", Firey's Firey Speaker Box killed Donut off-screen for Cake at Stake. Then, He was recovered back again. In "Questions Answered", Firey overreacts when Donut cut his speaker box into pieces. Status: Enemies Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower pushed five contestants off the balance beam, one of whom was Firey, which killed him as he drops into the water. In "The Glistening", she threw Firey for him to jump. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he startled Flower by questioning her about a bug that was standing next to her, which caused Flower to smash the bug and the bridge they were standing on. Flower bragged to Firey that her Speaker Box is better. In "Hurtful!", Firey was threatened if he doesn't help Flower, he'll be extinguished. When Firey fell off the pole leading to the bottom but managed to survive in the lava, he was extinguished by her. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Flower destroyed all Recovery Centers, one of which was Firey's. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin remembered Firey's joke and used the "well read" joke. In "Get in the Van", Firey thought Gelatin saved him from a stranger, which he smashed with a hammer. I'm their conversation, Firey asked Gelatin if it was time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin told Firey that it was, but Pin stabbed Puffball Speaker Box. In "No More Snow!", Puffball mentioned that Gelatin and Firey decided to tie their legs and managed fall off and got eaten by Evil Leafy. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", again they tied their legs and ended up falling off and Gelatin holding onto Puffball. In later seasons, they a lot more distanced as they don’t interact with each other anymore. Status: Minor Friends Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Golf Ball told Firey and Coiny to stop fighting. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Firey wants to be a Squashy Grape too, but Golf Ball told him the other team is already named the Squashy Grapes and their name should be Another Name. In "Lofty", Golf Ball told Firey and Coiny that slapping is "pointless". In "Get in the Van", Firey promised to stay in Team No-Name. Status: Neutral Ice Cube In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey said literally any form of water was too dangerous to handle. In "Cycle of Life", Ice Cube said Firey was a fast runner, Firey thanked her, calling her "Wise Ice Cube". In "Bowling, Now With Explosions!", Firey deducted 100 points from Ice Cube due to her being his opposite. In "The Reveal", Firey clapped for Ice Cube for getting a reward for the fewest votes. In "Reveal Novum", Firey voted for Ice Cube for being his opposite. Status: Enemies ''' Leafy '''Status: Best friends (BFDI), Neutral (BFDIA and BFB) Match In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Match quickly told Firey she wanted him on the team. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Firey called for Match to help pulling him up. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Match saved Firey when he fell from the Eiffel Tower after being frozen. In one of the endings of Firey's Candy Bar Adventure, Firey shares his candy bar with Match. Status: Friends Needle In "The Glistening", Firey asked Needle if she's going to vote him out, she said no and told him that he can call her "Needy", after Firey used an alternative form of the word to call her. But when he calls Needle "Needy", Needle slapped him, voted for his elimination and told Teardrop to vote him out as well, which she did. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Needle voted for Firey to win the finale. She was slapped by the contestants who voted for Leafy. Status: Frenemies Pencil In "Rescission", Pencil was angry at Firey because he disintegrated Bubble with his Emergency Button, so she disintegrated Firey with the same Emergency Button. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", when Firey told Donut he needs to calm down, Pencil agreed with him. In "Welcome Back", Pencil and the rest of FreeSmart trapped Firey in a cage dangling on the Yoyle Needy for a reason yet to be revealed. However, Pencil greets Firey when she's about to fall off of it. Status: Enemies (BFDI), Friends (BFDIA onward) Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Pin proved that Woody is scared of fire. she took Firey and put Woody in front of him. Later, after Firey accidentally hit his hands with a hammer, Pin told him to be more careful. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", when Pin saw Firey working on his test, she said "good". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pin told Leafy that she knows that Firey excluded her from Dream Island, but she shouldn't be angry about it too much, especially "because Firey didn't receive Dream island at all". In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey, along with everyone else, told Pin to switch Teams. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin asked Firey and Coiny if they have seen her blueberry seeds. During the challenge, Firey got mad at Pin for ignoring Loser and threw her onto one of X's baskets. Status: Minor Enemies Puffball In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", while Puffball saying, "Yeah, who I wanna know?", when she passes Firey, Firey has swirly eyes. In "Get Digging", Firey said that there is no one here that can fly. Puffball is then angry when he said that no one can fly, and when he turned around, he sets her on fire. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Puffball dropped everyone on her team off her, as she believed that of her team was up for elimination, she'll win the prize like she always did. Though this might be a coincidence, she dropped Firey off first. Firey was later eaten by the Fish Monster. Status: Minor Enemies Rocky In "Lofty", Rocky barfs on Firey, who then remarks that Rocky has serious vomiting issues. Then, when Rocky is eliminated, Firey seems to be happy that he is gone. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", he barfed at the Firey Speaker Box, which made Firey slap Rocky. Status: Bad Terms (Firey's side) Snowball In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey said literally any form of water was too dangerous to handle. Pictures of Snowball, Teardrop, and Ice Cube appeared, with the result being him exploded. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Snowball votes for Firey to be in his team. In "Cycle of Life", Snowball asks Firey if he's a good runner, and Firey replies "yes!" and shows him. Status: Friendly Teardrop In "The Glistening", Teardrop voted for Firey to be eliminated because of Needle's request. Status: Bad Terms Tennis Ball In "Puzzling Mysteries", Tennis Ball voted Firey to be on his team. In "Lofty", Tennis Ball complained that he's left with the "slappers". In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Firey slaps Tennis Ball, saying that he's too used to slapping Coiny. He does it again later which causes Tennis Ball to kick him and not want to work with him anymore. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Firey doesn't dock of any of Tennis Ball's points. In "The Reveal", Firey and Tennis Ball were partners for the challenge. Although they could've finished very early, Tennis Ball got the frisbee stuck to his foot via Firey's saliva. They almost run out of time, but luckily Firey realizes he can just use another frisbee. They both received 15 points. In "Reveal Novum", Firey voted Ice Cube since TB and Leafy were his friends. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Firey decides to bring Tennis Ball back to life. Status: Former Enemies/Friends TV Firey suggests that TV should be the host; this cheered TV up. Status: Friends Yellow Face In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Yellow Face decides to recover Firey after Nickel. Status: Positive terms Category:Relationships